Secrets and Heartaches
by The X-Filer
Summary: FINISHED/COMPLETE! Mulder and Scully are finally together and about to be married when Diana Fowley stops the wedding, claiming that the young boy she has with her, is her and Mulders Son... Plus Scully has a secret of own... Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets and Heartaches**

By

**The X-filer**

--

It was beautiful sunny day and everything was set. Scully looked in the mirror and breathed in taking in the beautiful smells of the red roses that hung in bunches around the silk tents. Scully looked at herself once again. She was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her figure and was held up with thin straps over the shoulders. Her hair was flowing down her face illuminating her features immensely. Scully couldn't get over it, she had been waiting for a very long time for this moment and now it was finally here… her wedding day. Mulder had popped the question about 8 months ago and Scully could remember it well…

"_Scully, there's something I need to tell you"_

"_What is it Mulder?" _

"_I…I love you with all my heart and soul, I couldn't live without you, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" _

"_Mulder, I…Yes! Of course I will!" _

Scully could remember when she had hugged him and she felt like she could never let him go and now on her wedding day she held a deep secret, a secret even Mulder didn't know…She was 3 months pregnant. Scully planned to tell Mulder about it as soon as the wedding was over. She couldn't wait. Scully let out a breath when Skinner came into the tent

"Are you ready?" He asked eyeing Scully in all her beauty. Scully turned and smiled

"Yes, yes I am" Skinner held out his arm and Scully took it. Before long Scully was slowly walking down the aisle surrounded by friends and family. She smiled as she looked at Mulder who was also smiling widely. Scully made it to the alter and took Mulders hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful" he whispered wanting to kiss her already but held back "Any regrets pull out now" he added. Scully smiled and shook her head as they turned to the priest

"You don't get rid of me that easily" She whispered back. Mulder couldn't help but smile as the Priest started…

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" Scully breathed in and listened taking in all the smells, she looked around at the silk tents and the roses that hung and couldn't help but think this was all too perfect to believe. After saying their vows Mulder and Scully exchanged rings and waited for the final sentence

"…So if anyone has a reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace…" Mulder winked at Scully as they waited for no one to speak, just then...

"I object!" There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Mulder and Scully turned to see Diana Fowley walking down the aisle. Scully groaned, Mulder stepped down from the alter and walked towards her

"Diana what is this all about?" Diana stopped in front of him

"You can't marry her" Scully came up beside him

"And why not?" She said angrily. Diana looked at both of them

"Because I think Mulder should see something before he gives his life to you, he might even change his mind about this marriage" Mulder stood still

"Well show me this something and it had better be good" Diana smiled then pulled someone around in front of her… a small boy about 7 and a half yrs old.

"Diana what is this?…" Diana looked at Scully then at Mulder

"Fox Mulder, I want you to meet your son, Joshua"

--

**A/N**

**COMING SOON!**

**Hey something new I thought of**

**I may write it soon or just delete it, not sure**

**Anyways**

**Let me know what you think and if you like it **

**And if I should continue it in the near future**

**Thanks to Forever-Luke for the title name **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets and Heartaches**

**2**

**--**

There was an audible gasp throughout the guest at what Diana had just said.

"My son? He's my son?" Mulder asked not sure of what to make of it all. Diana nodded as she gently pushed the young boy toward him

"Joshua, go say hello to your daddy" Mulder didn't have time to think when the boy came up and hugged him tightly

"Daddy, I've missed you so much" Mulder didn't hug the boy back instead he just stood there speechless. On the other hand, Scully walked around the side of him and straight up to Diana. Grabbing her arm she led her back down the aisle away from Mulder and his supposably son then out of the tent. Diana tried to release her grip but Scully was way too up wound now.

"Let go of me!" Scully pushed Diana away from the guest so they couldn't hear them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Scully growled angrily. Diana managed to pull her arm away from Scully's grip. She looked down at the red mark now embedded into her skin.

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm showing the man he has a son" Diana replied just as angry. Scully snickered

"Yeah on my wedding day, what a coincidence. Now tell me you don't have arteria motive, that you're just doing it out of the kindness of your heart" Diana glared at her

"I don't have to listen to this" Diana tried to push past Scully but she just pushed her back.

"I'm not finished with you yet" Scully's voice broke down to a dangerous tone "You listen and you listen good. You have about 10 seconds to walk in there and take your son and leave and never come back" Diana smiled

"Or what? You'll take your gun and shoot me?"

"Don't even try it with me Diana" It was Diana's turn to snicker.

"That's what your afraid of isn't it? The great Dana Scully is afraid that my son is actually Fox Mulders son as well, she is afraid of the truth" Scully's eyes narrowed

"Get out of our lives, he doesn't need your pathetic lies" Diana smiled slightly

"You're just jealous you can't have his child yourself. Being barren and all…" Scully clenched her jaw the out of no where she slapped Diana across the face.

"Ow!…" Diana grabbed her face as Mulder came out of the tent and saw what Scully just did.

"Scully! What did you do that for?" he asked suspiciously as he came up beside her

"It just makes me feel better" Scully said turning to him. "Come on Mulder let's go get married and not worry about these lies" Scully grabbed his arm and pulled him gently but Mulder was not pleased as he stared at her. "Mulder?" Scully gave him a curious look but he just ignored her and walked up to Diana.

"Joshua has told me you've been sleeping under a bridge for the passed 5 years that he can remember, that you have no money, no job…" Diana looked at Scully then back at him

"Yes, yes I have been sleeping under a bridge, when Joshua was born I lost my job and couldn't afford to rent anymore…" She said with a tear in her eye. Scully just rolled her eyes

"Oh, please…" she murmured. Mulder gave her a stern look.

"If this really is my son, and I'm not saying it is. I need proof first. Why didn't you contact me? Why did you leave it so long to tell me?" Diana looked at Joshua as he walked out of the tent in the distance

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me and you wouldn't want anything to do with me or Joshua" Diana started to cry and wrapped her arms around Mulders waist. Mulder was hesitant at first but then wrapped his arms around her as well. "You don't know how hard it is having no money and no place to stay, wondering what you will eat the next day…how to tell your son that his own mother can't afford to buy him all the things he deserves…" She squeezed tighter and Mulder leant down and whispered in her ear

"Shh, it's ok, we'll work something out" Diana slowly released her grip and wiped a tear from her face

"Thankyou so much Fox. I knew Joshua could count on his daddy" Diana said as Joshua walked up and wrapped his arms around his mum. Diana leant down and kissed him on the forehead. "It's going to be alright Joshua. Mummy loves you" Joshua just hugged her tighter. Mulder watched the pair and felt deeply sorry for them. Scully on the other hand walked up behind Mulder and clasped his arm

"Mulder come on, let's get married and worry about this later." Scully urged but Mulder shook his head as he looked at Diana

"No, not until we sort this out. I love you Scully with all my heart but I need to know if I am the father" Scully's heart felt like it was ripped in two as she let go of his arm.

"Mulder? I…"

"Scully not now, just call off the wedding" Mulder snapped. Scully backed up a bit she could feel ears in her eyes but blinked them back. Mulder walked up to Diana who was calming down now.

"Well I guess mummy better go find us a bridge to sleep under tonight" Diana said as Joshua released his grip. He nodded looking up at his mum. Just then Mulder butted in

"Out of the question, you and Joshua are going to come and stay with us tonight" Scully felt the dagger turning ever so slightly in her heart as Mulder wrapped an arm around Diana's shoulders and led her back to the tent to call the wedding off, leaving Scully alone. Scully dropped slowly to her knees on the grass as a tear ran down her face. She held her belly slightly wondering how this could have happened to her. How everything had change in just a few seconds. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Scully looked at the sky and smelt the roses as the petals floated in the breeze. Another single tear ran down her face

It wasn't supposed to happen like this…

--

**A/N**

**Hello all! Here it is, sorry for the wait. **

**Now if it says Jason anywhere, it's supposed to be Joshua! i stuffed up lol**

**Now before anyone judges me**

**I just want to say that this story is completely different to my others and therefore…**

**It will go a long way down, sadly, for Mulder and Scully before it goes up! **

**But I promise you that it will have a happy ending: I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**Anyways let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**And if you want more**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews **

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets and Heartaches **

**3**

**--**

It was a few days later and Scully was less excited about Diana as she was on her wedding day. Scully watched as Mulder showed her and Joshua around, noticing the hand he had so incoherently placed on the small of Diana's back, the way he used to with her, as he went. Scully looked on disapprovingly as he headed up stairs to show them their new bedroom for the next few _weeks_ as Mulder had put it. Scully placed a hand gently on her belly but kept looking at the space where Mulder just was.

"Don't worry baby, you're not going to lose your daddy" She said quietly to her unborn child. She smiled as she thought of what Mulders reaction will be when she'll tell him about their bundle of joy. Scully heard footsteps approach the top of the stairs and watched as Mulder looked over the rail at her

"I must be dead if I'm seeing a beautiful angel in my hallway" Scully smiled, pursing her lips.

"You will be soon if you don't cut it out" She replied as Mulder slowly stepped down the stairs

"Or what?" He asked seductively, stepping off the last step and walking towards her as she leaned against the door frame. She placed her hand out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, their lips merely centimetres away

"Or I'll have to do something you really won't like" She whispered. Mulder half closed his eyes as he felt her breath on his lips

"Show me" He whispered back starting to close the gap between them when suddenly there was a loud scream then crying from Joshua in the upstairs bedroom. Mulder turned quickly brushing her cheek with his lips as he went but Scully grabbed him

"Leave it, Diana can handle it." Mulder looked up as the crying continued

"Daddy!" Joshua screamed again. Mulder pulled away from Scully and ran up the stairs leaving her against the doorframe. Scully sighed as she glared in the upstairs direction. She placed her hand on her belly again

"Don't worry baby, you're not going to lose your daddy" She whispered softly, just then she heard footsteps approach and watched as Diana came down the stairs. Both women looked at each other

"Where's Mulder?" Scully asked, noticing the crying had slowed slightly

"Upstairs with Joshua, I thought I'd leave them alone to bond a bit" Diana replied. Anger started to rise in Scully as Diana walked past her

"Don't plan on staying too long, as soon as Mulder finds out Joshua isn't his son, you will be out of my house so fast you won't see straight, I'll make sure of it" She growled. Diana just snickered

"If anything Dana, I think when Fox finds out Joshua is his son, I think you'll be the one finding a new home" Scully had a strong urge to punch her in the face but held back and just smiled

"We'll see"

"Yes, we will" Was all Diana said as she walked to the laundry. Scully looked at her back and glared as Mulder yelled from upstairs

"Scully, can you go make lunch please, it's getting late" Scully moved her eyes

"But I have to go to town and do a few things, I'm already running late" She yelled back just then Mulder appeared at the rail

"Well it can wait, Joshua and Diana haven't had anything for breakfast yet, now can you go start please?" Scully fought back a strong urge to yell but agreed

"Yeah, sure why not, not like I have things to do today" she muttered as Mulder lowered his eyes

"Thankyou" he said as she turned and walked through the door towards the kitchen

"Yeah, whatever" she said under her breath.

--

It was a short time later when the crying had stopped and Mulder, Diana and Joshua entered the dining room to see the table was beautifully set with a very nice smelling spaghetti dish on plates ready to eat. Mulder smiled as Scully walked through the door from the kitchen

"You always amaze me, you know that" Scully smiled, still slightly annoyed

"You know I do" she replied as they all sat down to eat. Mulder picked up his spoon and started to eat when Scully stopped him

"Mulder!" Mulder looked at her

"What?" he said defensively

"What do we always do before we eat?" She motioned with her eyes. Mulder looked at Diana and at Joshua as Diana half smirked

"I don't think they care if I say a prayer or not" He said starting to eat again. Scully sat there mouth opened, slightly offended as the others started to eat. Suddenly Joshua looked up

"Mummy" Diana looked down as Joshua pointed at his food

"Oh, I'm sorry, I told Dana earlier" Mulder and Scully looked at her as she looked at Mulder "Joshua's allergic to wheat" Scully's face changed momentarily as Mulder turned to Scully

"Why did you deliberately cook wheat if you knew Joshua couldn't have it?" Mulder argued. Scully was taken a back

"I didn't know, she didn't tell me" Scully said in defence.

"Yes I did I told you earlier, obviously you weren't listening" Diana said then she placed a hand on Mulders and looked him in the eyes "its ok I'll just go make something else" Diana said starting to stand but Mulder stopped her

"No, you sit, Scully can go cook Joshua something else" Scully looked at Mulder shocked

"What?" Mulder turned to her

"Well if you listened earlier, you wouldn't have got it wrong" he said handing over the plate to her. Scully grumbled something as she took it and stood, walking through the door and slamming it behind her.

"Will she be alright?" Diana asked not really caringly. Mulder nodded

"Yes, she'll get over it"

--

Scully walked to the kitchen sink and sighed as she looked out the window. She saw the next door neighbours husband, Gary, she recalls bouncing on the trampoline. She smiled as she watched him play with his 2 sons, throwing one of them in the air and catching him again. Scully half felt sad about the scene before her. That is what she and Mulder were supposed to be like now. Happy and having fun, getting ready to bring their baby into the world. Scully was going to tell Mulder about their baby, was, until Diana had come along. Now she can't seem to get a moments peace with him. She watched again as Gary caught the son once more then…

"Scully, what's taking so long?" she heard Mulder yell. In a split second Scully threw the plate into the sink breaking it in two before storming out the back door. Seconds later Mulder entered to see what the noise was. He saw the plate and realised what just happen, he ran out the back door and called out to Scully as she sat in the car

"Scully!" Scully didn't even look at him before she turned the key and sped off down the street. Mulder stood and watched her go, suddenly he felt hands wrap around his chest and the softness of breath on his back

"Hey, let her go, she'll get over it, remember?" Mulder moved slightly underneath Diana's hands, but kept silent "I did tell her about Joshua's allergie, you believe me don't you Fox?" Mulder nodded slowly

"Yes I believe you" he replied before taking one last look at where Scully just was then he turned and walked back inside with Diana

--

**A/N**

**Hello here is the next chapter**

**Hope you liked it**

**The next chapter may be set a few months later when the pregnancy is coming along :)**

**Anyways let me know if you still want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**And **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I have a new story coming**

**But it's the last chance to get your housemates in!**

**Check out my profile for details**

**BIG BROTHER is coming **


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets and Heartaches**

**4**

**--**

It was about 3 months later and those few weeks Mulder had said turned out to be a _long_ few _weeks_. Scully pressed her hand to her belly as she watched Mulder play with Joshua outside in the backyard through the kitchen window. She had asked Mulder why Diana hadn't had a DNA test done yet and all she got was _'she'll do it when she's ready' _If Scully knew Diana as she knew she did, Diana will never be ready. Scully rubbed her bump softly, she was starting to show but kept it hidden under baggy clothing so no one would find out just yet, especially Diana. She hadn't told Mulder. Hadn't told him that she was carrying his child, she wanted to wait until Diana was out of the picture but now it looked like she wasn't going to go away for a long while.

"Daddy higher!" She heard Joshua scream as Mulder swung him in the air on the swing. Scully smiled. She didn't mind Joshua, she had gotten to know him over the past couple of months and he's not a bad boy, she even liked him. She smiled until Diana walked over to them and whispered something in Mulders ear. Scully felt anger rise as Diana wiped some grass off of Mulders face. Then saw her as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Scully exhaled as she walked out the door towards the pair. Mulder saw her first.

"Hey beautiful, about time you showed up" he called to her. Scully smiled as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms gently around him but not pressing her belly to him. She kissed him on the back, noticing Diana's expression change as she did so. Diana glared as she saw Scully whisper something in his ear. Mulder smiled

"Really?" he whispered back. Scully smiled as she patted him on the arm. Mulder pushed Joshua again when suddenly Joshua lost his grip and fell off. Mulder and Diana rushed to him as he started crying. Mulder brushed his knee and Diana saw the scrape then stood up

"I'll get the first aid kit" she said before rushing towards the door and back inside. Scully came up behind Mulder

"Is he ok?" she asked. Mulder nodded

"Yes, Just a nasty scrape…" he replied wiping more grass away…

--

Diana rushed inside and grabbed the first aid kit. She walked back towards the door when the phone rang. She looked outside but no one seemed to hear, so she answered it

"Hello?"

"_Hello this is Doctor Stevens, would Dana be there please?" _Diana looked outside for a moment

"Yes this is she" she lied "What can I do for you doctor?" Diana kept watch for Scully as she listened

"_I just want to let you know that the test results are back and everything is fine" _Diana thought for a moment

"So everything is fine?" she asked not sure what he was talking about

"_Yes, your baby is healthy and there's nothing wrong with your pregnancy, so you can lay your fears to rest. Now all you have to do is tell your fiancé about it" _he replied. Diana's eyes went wide

"Ah thankyou doctor…" Diana stuttered

"_Oh and Dana?" _

"Yes doctor?"

"_Get some rest, too much stress still may cause an abortion ok?" _Diana nodded as she saw Scully walking towards the door

"I will thank you" Diana placed the phone down as Scully walked through the door

"Who was that?" she asked suspiciously. Diana just shrugged

"Wrong number" was all she said as she walked past her glancing at her stomach and noticing a small bump as the wind blew her shirt slightly. Scully couldn't help but feel something was off but shook the feeling away as she continued to the kitchen.

--

It was just on night time when Joshua was put to bed. Mulder was reading him a story as Diana cleaned up the room listening as well. When she was done she stopped beside the bed and kissed Joshua on the head.

"I love you" she said to him. Mulder stopped for a moment

"I love you too Mum" he said back, giving her a big hug

"Are you enjoying the story Daddy's reading?" she asked glancing across at Mulder as she did. Joshua nodded

"Yes! It's my favourite book" Diana laughed

"Well I guess Daddy better keep on reading then" Diana gave him another kiss before brushing Mulder slightly as she went

'You're a good dad' she mouthed as Mulder started to read again. Mulder smiled as Diana shut the door. She walked down the hall and heard the shower stop

'_So we're pregnant are we? Well I'll have to do something about that' _Diana thought as Scully emerged from the end of the hallway. Both women looked at each other.

"Is Mulder finished yet?" Scully asked glaring at Diana

"Not yet, boy aren't you in a mood tonight?" Diana replied dryly as Scully walked towards the stairs

"If you want me in a better mood then leave and never come back" Diana smiled as she walked towards her

"I think Fox wouldn't like it if I left and took his son with me" She said walking past Scully as she stood at the top of the stairs.

"Joshua is not Mulders son and you know it. If you want to prove me wrong then get a DNA test done" Diana smiled as she stopped and turned

"Oh I plan to. It's tomorrow at 3:30pm" She replied. Scully smirked

"About time" she muttered as she stepped down a step

'_Yes' _Diana thought _'About time we abort that baby of yours' _In a split second Diana stepped behind Scully and pushed her. Scully lost her footing and fell down hard on the stairs rolling over and over until she hit the bottom unconscious. Diana looked and saw she was still breathing.

'_Oops' _She thought sarcastically as she waited as few minute then…

"Oh My God! FOX!" Mulder ran out from the door and saw a _distraught _Diana at the top of the stairs.

"Diana what?…" Mulder asked. Diana pointed

"She lost her footing and fell, I tried to catch her from falling but couldn't" Mulder ran over to the stairs and saw Scully

"Scully!" Mulder ran to her and lifted her into his arms "Scully?" he wiped a bit of blood from her forehead "Call 911" he yelled at Diana. Diana quickly ran for the phone and dialled. Mulder cradled Scully in his arms "It's ok, you're going to be ok" He whispered as he kissed her on the head

"Fox, their on their way" Diana said as she walked down the stairs. Joshua peeked out from the door

"Mum?" Diana looked at him

"Stay in bed Josh, I'll be up in a minute" Joshua did as he was told as Diana stepped behind Mulder and saw blood running from Scully's nose and forehead. She smiled slightly

'_Goodbye Baby, sorry It had to be this way' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Dedicated to everyone who reads this**

**Hey let me know if you liked it and want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews in the past**

**And Thanks for reading!**

**P.S sorry if there's any mistakes I do go through it a few times but always miss some **


	5. Chapter 5

**Secrets and Heartaches **

**5**

**--**

Scully was rushed to the hospital. She was kept overnight for observation and Mulder had never left her side since. Diana watched through the door as he slept next to his still unconscious fiancée. She sighed then glanced at Joshua as he slept on a chair in the main hall. Diana looked one last time at Mulder before walking down the corridor. It was earlier morning and the sun was starting to rise. Diana looked out the front entrance at the sunrise and thought of Mulder, wishing he was standing there with her, hugging her and saying that no one would tear them apart.

'_Soon it will just be you, me and Joshua' _She thought as she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw the doctor that had monitored Scully earlier and decided to ask him something. Diana walked over to him and cleared her throat

"Excuse me?" she said, the doctor turned around.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" he asked placing a folder down

"I was just wondering, I'm a very good friend of Dana Scully down the hall there, and I'm a bit worried because she told me she was pregnant and I just wanted to make sure the baby was still ok?" The doctor nodded

"Ah yes, the baby is fine and completely healthy we did a few tests and everything seems to be normal" the doctor said. Diana smiled as he walked away

'_Damn! Now I'll have to try something else' _She thought as she walked back to Joshua

--

It was later on in the day when Scully had opened her eyes. Mulder was right there he held her hand and kissed it

"Hey, long time no see" he said as Scully looked at him

"What? Happened?" She said through a croaky voice. Mulder shifted in his seat

"You fell on the stairs, you're in the hospital now" Scully looked at him confused

"I fell?" he nodded

"Yes but Diana found you and called 911" he said, Scully's eyes widened

"Diana? She, she pushed me?" Scully said trying to sit up. Mulder placed a hand on her

"Shh, lay back, Diana didn't push you. She helped you" He said soothingly. Scully didn't believe it but she laid back anyways.

'_The baby!' _She thought suddenly, she tired to sit up again

"I need to speak with the doctor" She said in a rush but Mulder placed a hand on her again

"Shh, it's ok, lay down" he urged but Scully wasn't listening

"I need to…" Just then a knock came at the door and Diana walked in

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Fox can I see you for a second?" Mulder looked at Scully who was scowling at her. Mulder sighed as he stood up

"I don't want to see you out of bed when I get back" He smiled pointing at Scully. Scully half smiled and nodded. She wasn't going to tell him about the baby until she found out whether it was ok or not.

Mulder walked out the door and down the hall a bit. Then turned and faced Diana

"So what do you want to tell me?" He asked curiously. Diana didn't look happy

"Fox, there's something I need to tell you, it's not good news but I feel you need to know" Mulder looked at her

"Ok I'm listening" He said Diana looked around for a moment

"Fox, Dana hasn't told you, but I was talking to the doctor and apparently Dana was about 5 to 6 months pregnant" Mulders eyes went wide

"Wh… what?" He said, he started to turn but Diana grabbed him

"Wait, that's not all" She continued "The doctor has told me that the baby died from the fall Dana had last night" she lied. She watched Mulders facial expressions change

"Died? The baby died?" he didn't know what to make of it all. Diana rubbed his arm

"The doctor told me that it would be best coming from you, but not to tell her until she got home, I'm so sorry" She finished. Mulder could believe what he was hearing. He stood there for a moment and just stared at the wall. "Fox are you ok?" She asked placing a hand on his arm. Mulder looked down fighting back a tear. He cleared his throat and nodded

"Yes, I'm fine… Tell him I will let her know when I we get home" Diana nodded

"I'll tell him now" She said as Mulder walked back to Scully's room. Diana looked around and smiled

'_And now for the fireworks' _she thought as she went to find Joshua

--

It was a short time after dark when they all arrived back home. Diana had swiftly taken Joshua upstairs leaving Mulder and Scully alone. Scully walked through he door and towards the living room to where the phone was, she never got a chance to ask the doctor about the baby and was really worried. Mulder followed her keeping a distance between them, stopping at the door and leaned on the frame in the dimly lit room watching Scully as she searched for the phone number. Mulder knew what she was doing and cleared his throat not wanting to hurt her but still he had to tell her…

"The baby died Scully, why didn't you tell me you were 5 to 6 months pregnant?" he said softly. Scully stopped, his words hit her like a tone of bricks, a slow sinking feeling started to ache in her stomach as the news washed in. There was a long moment between them

"I wanted to, but there wasn't a right moment…"

"Right moment?! You had 5 to 6 months to tell me!" He argued frustration rising. Scully turned to him also getting angry

"I was going to tell you after we got married but that didn't happen did it?!…"

"You could have still told me! I was still here…" Scully turned on him

"I would have if that woman didn't invade our lives…"

"Don't bring Diana into it! She hasn't…"

"She has done everything to break us up! And you have fallen for it Mulder, she has got you believing so many lies!…" She yelled. Mulders frustration boiled over.

"She has done nothing but cared for me and you since she got here!" he yelled back "And all you have done is be inconsiderate" it was Scully's turn to raise her voice

"Inconsiderate? Mulder, she was the one who ruined our wedding, she was the one who stopped it, she should…"

"I was the one who stopped it!…"

"Because of her and that child of hers!…"

"Don't bring Joshua into this!…" he cut in. Scully turned on him

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do!.." She yelled

"I will tell you what I need to…" He yelled

"You said that no-one would her come between us Mulder! That no-one would ever break us up! Look around you Mulder, Diana has done that!" she yelled. Mulder backed off a bit

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to calm down. Scully was shaking from anger as she pulled her engagement ring off. It was embedded with small diamond four leaf clovers all the way around. Mulder had once told her that it would always give them luck, no matter how bad off they were. Scully looked at him

"Tell her she's won" Scully threw the ring onto the carpet in front of Mulder. Mulder opened his mouth

"Scully, I…" Scully walked towards him then straight past

"Save it…I don't care anymore" She slammed the door behind her and walked to the car.

Scully slammed the car door and turned the key. Her eyes were blurry from the tears as the engine roared to life. The radio was down low playing a soft sad song as she pulled away from the curb

_The goodbye_

_Was always the worst part_

_Especially when _

_I still hold you inside my heart_

_It hurts so badly _

_That I can barely breathe_

_I love you_

_So much more than anything_

Scully drove along the street, tears running down her face. She could see Mulder in her mind and her hands gripped the steering wheel harder

_Four leaf clovers never break_

_If they break_

_Then it's fate_

_It was too much than it could take_

_As the storm cloud falls_

_I guess we did too_

_You shattered my walls of trust_

_That I held for you_

_In a piece of memory that you did take_

_Reminds me now_

_Four leaf clovers sometimes do break_

Scully turned down a street, and glanced up at the house lights. A surge of jealous rose in her as she thought of all the happy couples in their houses, with their family's making lasting memories that she and Mulder won't have now…

_We fought like_

_There won't be another tomorrow_

_In time, well_

_I guess I'll understand the sorrow_

_Of what we had_

_We lost more than our happiness_

_And in time _

_I hope you feel the hurt of my regret_

Scully listened to the chorus and more tears filled her eyes. She couldn't handle it any more she pulled over and turned the engine off. Releasing her hands she laid her head on the steering wheel. A tear ran down her lip and fell onto the car floor…

_Oh, I'm alright_

_It's ok_

_You don't need to wipe my tears_

_I trust_

_My heart _

_And now it leads me back to here_

Scully laced her fingers behind her head as it still rested in the steering wheel.

"Damn you… I hate you so much!" she cried through clenched teeth. Then her fingers gripped her hair and she let the tears fall freely...

…_As the storm cloud falls_

_I guess we did too_

_You shattered my walls of trust_

_That I held for you_

_In a piece of memory that you did take_

_Reminds me now_

_Four leaf clovers sometimes do break…_

_--_

**A/N**

**I'm not going to say anything except**

**Let me know if you liked it and want me to continue**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**And thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Secrets and Heartaches**

**6**

--

Mulder sat and watched the cars go by, longing for Scully to return. He hadn't seen or heard from her in over 4 weeks. He had tried every means possible to find her but it's like she just vanished into thin air. Mulder looked down at the engagement ring he held in between his fingers, a deep feeling of dread washed over him, he knew she wasn't coming back. Mulder looked up as he heard another car coming but sighed as it drove past.

"Sitting there isn't going to make her come back you know" Mulder turned to the voice

"I don't know how to find her, I feel so lost without her" He replied as Diana sat next to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder

"Maybe it was for the best?" She noted, Mulders eyes closed for a moment

"Maybe she was right..." Diana's eyes widened slightly as he continued "maybe she doesn't care anymore" Diana let out a breath of relief then patted him on the shoulder

"Hey" She said, he turned to face her, the curtain remaining tied in a knot.

"Remember, she's the one that left you, she didn't want to stay and sort it out" Mulder nodded slowly

"But I should have…" he started but Diana stopped him

"Should have what? Run after her? Haven't you done a lot of that already?" Mulder looked down

"Yeah I guess your right" Diana smiled inwardly.

"I'm sorry for getting in the way Fox, I shouldn't have come and ruined your wedding" Diana said turning and moving away slightly. Suddenly Mulder grabbed her arm

"You didn't ruin the wedding, it was my fault, I should have foreseen this" Diana smiled slightly

"Don't blame yourself Fox, you just need some support and love right now" Diana cupped his face in her hands

"Diana I..." She stopped him with a touch of a finger

"Shhh..." Slowly she leaned in, Mulder was hesitant at first but let her grace his lips with a kiss.

"I shouldn't be..."

"Shh...I won't let anyone hurt you again, you've been through so much, Fox" She whispered as she pulled his head closer and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Mulder didn't pull away his heart was aching for someone to just love him for himself. Mulder let the engagement ring slip from his fingers, it hit the floor. Diana smiled inwardly

'_That's it my love, forget all about that tramp' _She thought as Mulder wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back...

--

Scully drove towards the house, she hadn't spoken to Mulder in 4 weeks and was keen to see him in fact she was happy to go and see him. Scully had been to the doctor and was confirmed that the baby was ok and she was in fact still pregnant. Scully smiled she couldn't believe it.

'_Everything will be alright' _She thought as she pulled over in front of their house. Scully grabbed her bag and proceeded to hop out of the car when something caught her eye. She looked at the open window to see Mulder and Diana kissing.

'_What the?!'_ She watched them for a moment then saw Mulder wrap his arm around her. Scully's mouth fell open. Slamming the door she picked up her phone and dialled...

--

Mulder ran his fingers through Diana's hair when suddenly the phone rang. Mulder broke them apart first and took a deep breath.

"Fox I..."

"Maybe that's Scully" he said in a rush as he picked up the phone. "Scully?" he asked. There was a long moment of silence on the other end

"_Looks like you and Diana are hitting it off well. I guess you don't need me anymore..." _The angry voice came at the other end.

"Scully? What are you talking about?"

"_Don't play dumb with me, you know what you did, is she a good kisser?" _Mulder walked to the window and saw Scully's car sitting on the street. He could see her sitting inside with sunglasses on, looking at him

"Scully I..."

"_You know what Mulder, I was going to try and work things out but looks like Diana has done that for us. Goodbye Mulder, don't bother calling, you're already dead to me" _Mulder watched as she threw her phone out onto the grass.

"Scully, Scully!" Mulder ran for the door and down the path as she drove off "Scully wait!" he yelled but she rounded a corner and disappeared. "Damn it! What have I done?" he breathed rubbing his face with his hand. Walking back to the house he picked up the cell phone then walked back to the door where he was greeted by Diana and Joshua. Diana smiled

"Let her go, Fox. You have a new life now, you can make a new start with your son." Mulder looked down at the boy and wondered whether it was actually his.

"Diana not now, I..." Suddenly Diana pulled out some papers and handed them to him. Mulder took them

"They're DNA tests, I got 3 done just to make sure and if you see there…" she pointed at the bottom of one...

"...It's 94.4 percent, in conclusion Fox Mulder is the biological father of Joshua Fowley" Mulder finished. Diana smiled

"See Fox I was telling you the truth" Mulder looked at her then at the boy.

"I believe you but…" He replied thinking. Diana looked at him

"What are you thinking?" She asked curiously. Suddenly he walked over to the computer and switched it on

"I have to find her, maybe I can see which accounts she's been using and track her down" Diana's face changed with annoyance.

"Joshua can you go upstairs for a minute? Your daddy and I need to talk" Joshua nodded before disappearing. Once he was gone she walked up behind Mulder and leaned over him, arms around his chest

"Fox, listen to me, go have a shower and freshen up first that way you'll be able to concentrate on finding her." Mulder moved under her hug, waiting for the computer to load.

"I have to find her" Diana was getting more and more annoyed, why can't he just let her go?

"Fox" Diana said sternly, Mulder stopped and looked up at her as she continued "Go have a shower, you have to wait anyway for the computer, please do it for me" Mulder thought for a moment, she had a point, he hadn't showered in over a day or two and the computer was slow…

"Ok" he said pulling out account numbers and passwords from the draw "I'll leave them there until I get back" Diana smiled

"Good and I'll go make you something to eat" She said releasing her grip "And then we'll find Dana together" Mulder smiled

"Thankyou so much for being a good friend" she smiled

'_You have no idea' _

"Anytime now go!" She urged. After Mulder was gone, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled.

'_Oh, we'll find Dana alright, under a bridge' _

"Hi…it's me… you know how you owe me that favour? Well I know how you can pay me back, but it's got to be fast…"

--

Scully drove fast, she was furious at how quickly Mulder had succumbed to Diana's seduction. It was getting close to closing time when Scully pulled over at a shopping mall to go and buy a new phone. Walking into the store she was greeted by a nice sales person who showed her the new line of cells. After a short time Scully had picked out the right one and went to pay for it

"Cash, savings or credit?"

"Credit" Scully swiped the card and waited for the transaction to be complete when suddenly it beeped

"I'm sorry it didn't go through" Scully looked puzzled and tried it again, still it didn't go through. Next she tried savings, still it was denied.

"I don't understand it should work" Scully tried one more time but still it didn't go through

"I'm sorry but we have to close now, so if you can't pay for it, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" The manager said walking over to her. Scully was a little distressed when she walked outside she looked up to she where her car was but it wasn't there.

"What?" Scully looked around the place where she had parked it but it was no where in sight "Great now my car has been stolen" it was starting to get dark and the nearest motel was 3 blocks away. Scully walked over to an ATM to check how much money she had in her and Mulders accounts but the cards were denied. On the screen a small note flashed with each card she tried.

**This card has been frozen from this account and can no longer be used…**

'_Diana!' _Scully thought placing her wallet in her bag. Suddenly she heard running footsteps, she looked then was knocked to the ground and kicked in the back twice before having her bag stolen from her. Scully groaned and she held her belly as she stood up, her back hurt immensely and she had blood from a scratch on her forehead from when she hit the ground. Scully looked out at the darkened streets, she had no car, no money and no cell phone and the nearest person she knew was a fair few blocks away.

It was passed 6:30 and was pitch black there was no cars insight, Scully knew it was dangerous to be by herself, especially being pregnant and being a woman. She heard male voices approaching, quickly she made her way across a park and under a small bridge with large concrete slabs that she could hide behind. Scully held her breath as the men walked past her, not noticing she was there. Normally she wouldn't worry about things like this, but normally she was wearing her gun and she wasn't pregnant… Scully sunk to the ground as the cold set in, she tried to keep close to the pillar for warmth. She looked out across the river as the dim lights reflected off of it. She wished she could rewind the past few months and just start over. Just make everything right again. Back to when Mulder and she were happy. Shivering with cold she pulled her legs in closer to her, her baby bump was starting to show now. Scully placed a hand on her belly

'_Don't worry baby, mummy's here' _she thought as a cold breeze picked up. Scully knew she wouldn't sleep tonight. She wondered whether Mulder would even think about her, wondered if he would even give her a second thought. Scully wasn't even sure herself if she wanted him back now. Diana had made short work of that. If anything she wished she hadn't thrown her cell away, but wishing never got anyone anywhere and Scully knew that. She hugged herself tighter and rubbed her belly gently, her eyes aching from tirdness…

'_Don't worry baby, Mummy's here…' _

_--_

**A/N**

**Hey, hope you like it**

**...Or is Joshua the son? hmm?**

**Poor Scully… Someone should slap Mulder lol :) **

**Let me know if you did like it and want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I sometimes don't get time to reply back…**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S Did anyone like the song in the last chapter?**

**I wasn't sure if it 'complimented' it or not?**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Secrets and Heartaches**

**7**

**--**

It was early the next morning when Scully slowly opened her eyes, she remembered the dream she had of having no money and sleeping under the bridge and being pregnant. Suddenly realisation hit her as she stared out across the river. Scully groaned and stood up, a little stiff from sitting all night. Watching the waves hit the peer she let out a breath and rubbed her belly.

_'Good Morning baby. Mummy's awake now' _She thought taking in the airy smells of the river. She took one step then out of no where a knife came around and stopped only inches from her neck

"Don't move and you won't get hurt" A gruff voice said behind her. Scully did as he said.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm pregnant" She said calmly, the man snickered

"Do you think I care? Give me all your money"

"I don't have any money…"

"Don't lie to me! Give me your money!" The man shouted getting agitated. The knife now against her throat. Scully had to think quickly.

"Check my pockets, if I had money do you think I would have slept under this bridge last night?" Scully felt the knife ease off her slightly as he checked her clothing.

"Turn around" he said pushing her forward. Scully slowly turned around and looked at her attacker. Her eyes went wide.

"You?" She gasped

"Agent Scully?"

--

It was the next morning and Mulder had been awake most of the night. He found that Scully's credit cards were disabled and couldn't work out why she would disable them, unless she never did want to see him again. Mulder had fallen asleep in the early hours and now the sun was up and shining through the window on his face. Diana walked through the door and smiled as she stared down at his skin. He was so peaceful and handsome. Diana bent down and whispered to him

"Fox… Fox" Mulder slowly opened his eyes and stared at her, his vision still blurry

"Scully?" Diana pursed her lips angrily

'_Why can't he just forget about her?' _Diana smiled.

"No Fox, it's Diana I have your breakfast ready" She said taking his hand and gently pulling him up. "Did you sleep well?" Mulder sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes

"Yeah, but I couldn't stop dreaming about her" Diana sighed

"Fox, you must let her go, she told you she doesn't want to be with you anymore..." Mulder stood up and walked over to the closet. Diana watched him changed and smiled. She had forgotten just how handsome he really was. When he finished he walked over to her and took her hands

"Diana I appreciate your concern but I still need to find her" Diana looked down hiding her annoyance then smiled up at him

"Let's not talk about it, come on, breakfast is ready and Joshua is waiting for his dad"

--

"What are you doing here?" Scully pursed her lips

"I could ask the same thing about you Agent Spender" Spender lowered the knife and stared at her. Scully could just recognise him under his straggly beard. She waited for a reply but Spender turned to leave

"I have nothing to tell you, just go" He said stepping away but Scully grabbed his arm

"Jeffery" Suddenly he pulled from her grasp

"Don't touch me!" He yelled. Scully saw he was distressed

"Spender, what happened to you?" Spender turned on her then.

"What happened to me? You really want to know?" Scully nodded backing up slightly

"Yes I do" Spender laughed sarcastically

"Ok, I'll tell you, I once had a life like yours. Money, job, even a wife and a kid on the way but just when my baby boy was born, my _'wife' _told me we were through and took my son and stopped my accounts and robbed me of all my money, then made sure I lost my job. I don't even know what my son's name is!" Scully felt sorry for the man. She reached out and rested a hand on his arm

"I'm sorry, she sounds like a really mean woman" Spender looked at her and nodded

"You should know, you and Agent Mulder have met her" Scully looked shocked

"Oh?"

"It's Diana" Scully's eyes went wide

"Diana? As in Diana Fowley?" He nodded.

"Yes" Scully stood there for a moment in silence then smiled

"Spender do you think you're up to a long walk?"

"I may be, why?" Scully took his arm and pulled him along

"Because I think there's someone you should see"

--

It was a short time after breakfast and Mulder had taken Joshua with him to search for Scully. Diana had waved goodbye and closed the door behind her and went to do the laundry. It was sometime later when she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she pulled out a small cylinder container with white pills and dropped 2 in the water. She watched them bubble and dissolve into nothing then she smiled

'_Now I'll put it in the fridge and give it to Fox when he gets home' _She thought. Just then she heard the front door close _'Good he's home' _She walked towards the kitchen door but stopped abruptly as voices caught her ears.

"Agent Scully, I would have never guessed you to be the homemaker type..." She heard a familiar voice say.

"I never thought I would either Jeffery, but Mulder and I are finally together and…" She heard Scully's voice trail off. Diana cursed under her breath.

"Damn him! I thought I got rid of him a long time ago" Scully and Spender walked into the lounge room and out of view. Diana slowly closed the door to the kitchen and turned around

'_Damn it! I have to get rid of them before Fox and Joshua gets home' _Suddenly she heard a car pull up outside. Placing her ear to the door and heard the happy laugh of Joshua as he ran up the path.

'_Damn!' _Turning around she hurried over to the sink and rummaged around in the draws for something until she found a small knife. _'This will do just fine' _She thought, just then she heard the front door open, she looked at the knife again

_'Yes this will do just fine indeed...'_

--

**A/N**

**What will she do with the knife?**

**Hey sorry about the wait**

**I know it's short but the next one will be longer**

**This is Dedicated to Leonie 1988 (hope that's right) **

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know if you did and want me to cominue**

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Secrets and Heartaches **

**8**

--

Diana smiled as she looked at the knife. Just then Joshua ran through the door

"Mummy! Dana's back!" He said happily. Diana smiled and knelt down hiding the knife behind her back

"Joshua I want you to do something ok? I want you to go over and sit in that cupboard and cover your ears with your hands and close your eyes and don't come out until mummy tells you ok?" He nodded, Diana gave him a kiss on the forehead "No matter what happens remember Mummy loves you and she's doing this for you ok?" He nodded again then ran over to the cupboard. Diana straightened her clothes and opened the door then walked out holding the knife so they couldn't see it. Diana walked slowly across the carpet to where Mulder, Scully and Spender were all standing looking at her.

"Diana?…" Mulder started but Diana wasn't listening, her eyes were fixed on Scully who was smiling at her. Diana took another step, she felt like she was in slow motion. She was nearly to them now her heart beating rapidly. She turned her head and looked Scully straight in the eyes

"If I can't have my happy ending then neither can you" she said icily, suddenly she brought the knife around and stabbed Mulder in the stomach twisting it painful then pulling it out. Mulder let out a grunt before falling to the floor.

"Nooo!" Scully screamed, it was happening too quickly for her to react as Diana turned and threw the knife at Spender hitting him in stomach as well, he fell to the ground unconscious. Scully backed up as Diana walked over the top of him and pulled her knife out.

"Diana…" Scully said putting her hand up and backing away even more so as Diana came for her

"You should have left it alone but no, you had to find my ex husband and bring him back here all because of your selfish attitude"

"Diana, they will die if we don't get help" Scully said backing towards the stairs. Diana held the knife up and shrugged

"So what? At least you'll be dead, that's all that matter" Diana lunged for Scully but Scully was fast and spun out of her way and started to climb the stairs fast. Diana saw her and ran up behind her. Suddenly she grabbed Scully's leg. Scully hit the stairs hard. She managed to roll over just in time as Diana swung down with the knife driving it into the wood. Scully thrusted her leg up and kicked Diana in the head causing her to fall back a few steps. Scully didn't have time to even see her fall she scrambled to her feet and flew up the stairs towards the bathroom, her head cut from the fall.

"I'm going to kill you!" Scully could hear Diana's footsteps pacing fast behind her. Scully flew through the bathroom door and started to slam it shut when suddenly Diana burst in behind her knocking the door into Scully, pushing her back into the bath that was full of water. Diana came down on her and kneed her in the stomach then wrapped her hands around Scullys neck, thrusting her head against the tap…

"Now it's time Agent Scully, you'll really see what I am capable of…"

--

Mulder laid on the floor and watched in silence as Diana chased Scully up the stairs with the knife. He couldn't believe what just happened. Not Diana… but reality hit him hard as he realised Scully was right all along. Mulder looked across at Spender who was still unconscious on the floor Mulder rolled over and tried to crawl for the phone. blood smeared the carpet as he went. He grunted as pain erupted throughout his body

"Argh!" Hissing, he rolled over.

'_I have to help Scully' _He thought, just then he heard the kitchen door squeak. He turned his head to see a frightened Joshua peering out. Mulder rolled over

"Joshua, daddy needs you, quickly come here" Joshua shook his head. Mulder closed his eyes for a moment "Joshua please, we have to save Dana" Mulder watched as Joshua slowly came out and walked over to him. Mulder pointed at the phone "Can you get the phone for me please" he said calmly. Joshua nodded then handed him the phone. Mulder managed to Dial 911, his hands covered in blood. Joshua heard voices from upstairs as Mulder finished talking. He placed the phone down then noticed Joshua starting to walk towards the stairs but Mulder was quicker and grabbed his arm

"Joshua don't go up there…"

"But…" Mulder looked him in the eyes as a loud banging sound rang out

"Joshua, help is on the way, you must not go up there, do you understand?" Joshua nodded quickly, suddenly Mulder felt dizzy and sick then everything started to spin as he fell into the blackness…

--

"Diana! You're…" Diana pushed Scullys head under the water. Scully tried to fight, clawing at her hands, scratching them but still was held under by Diana's body weight. Diana pulled Scully's head out of the water.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance and boy did I have so many chances…" Diana pushed her head under again for a moment then brought it back up again. Scully coughed and spluttered, gasping for air.

"Diana, please stop…" Scully tried to kick up but couldn't, the water started to turn a light red colour.

"Stop?… Ha I'm only just getting started Agent Scully, you see the reason why Fox kept fighting with you, is because I drugged him so high that every time you raised your voice at him he would get angry with you and I thought you would get the hint and leave but no, you had to just kept coming back didn't you? Like the good little tramp you are. But now… now I have a sure fire way of making you stay away for good" Diana thrusted Scully's head under the water again hitting it on the bottom of the bathtub. Scully squirmed under her grip, she tried to push her hands off but Diana held strong. Scully reached out of the water and felt around for something. Her lungs where starting to burn now. Suddenly Scully's hand scraped against something hard, grabbing it she swung around hitting Diana in the head hard forcing her to toppled out of the bath and onto the floor pulling the shower curtain down as she went, she stood up and grabbed a hair dryer that was still connected to the power. Scully came out of the water and managed to roll out of the bath just in time as Diana threw it in. Scully rolled as sparks flew out, she scrambled to her feet and ran for the door but Diana grabbed her hair and shoulders pulling her backwards.

"Let go of me!" Scully shouted angrily trying to break free

"Not so fun when you're pregnant is it? Not being able to fight like you used to…" Scully and Diana backed up, hitting the hair dryer cord and pulling it out of the socket.

"If I loose my baby, I swear you'll wish you were dead" Scully growled. Suddenly she pushed back smacking Diana into the sink causing her to let go. Scully turned and kneed her in the stomach. Then punched her in the head with her elbow causing Diana to fall in the bath, chest first on the hair dryer. Diana tried to get up but felt the weight as Scully kneeled on her digging her knees into her back. Diana tried to push up with her hands but they kept slipping on the bottom. Scully grabbed her black hair and pulled her head back hard. Diana's lungs were burning from lack of oxygen. Scully looked down at her through the red water. Angry tears running down her already wet face. Water dripped off the edges of her hair. Diana moved again but Scully kept her under the water. Sirens could be heard in the distant but Scully didn't seem to notice, as if everything was in slow motion.

"I hate you!" she cried through clench teeth. "I hate you so much!"

--

**A/N**

**Will Scully kill Diana?**

**Really hope you like it and are still interested…**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Secrets and Heartaches **

**9**

**--**

Scully held Diana's head down, her hands were going white from the pressure she was pushing down with. Diana moved again but Scully held strong. The sirens in the distance became louder as they pulled up out front.

"I hate you!" Scully said through clenched teeth. Diana moved again this time slower. Scully's eyes were filled of rage. She just felt so angry at Diana and the mess her relationship was in. She just wanted it to all end. Scully pushed harder when suddenly a creak from the bathroom door got her attention. She looked sideways to see a small figure appear at the corner.

"Dana, please stop" Joshua's voice quivered as he stared at her. Scully looked at him for a moment, his eyes were red from crying. Scully looked down at Diana through the reddened water. Reality hit her fast and hard. Diana was a mother, just like Scully was soon going to be. And why did Scully have the right to take away a child's mother, even if she really deserves it. She felt Diana move and in a split second Scully lifted off her and pulled her out of the water then leaned her on the side of the bath. Diana just laid there, coughing. Scully leaned down and whispered in her ear

"You can thank your son for your life" Scully reached down and pulled the plug. The water swirled and emptied as Scully climbed out of the bath. Diana just laid there, arm draped over the side, eyes closed as Joshua walked over to her and hugged her. Scully watched him and felt sad for him. Just then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she looked to see Skinner and some paramedics heading towards her. Skinner stopped in front of her and looked at her dripping clothes

"Are you ok?" He asked placing an arm on hers. Scully nodded

"Yeah…" then it hit her, she spun around "Mulder is he?…"

"Alive? Yes and so is Spender, they've been taken to the hospital, come on, we'll get you changed and I'll take you there" Scully nodded as Diana was wheeled passed them on a stretcher. Scully looked at her unconscious form

"I wanted to kill her so badly…"

"What made you stop?" Scully looked at Skinner and lowered her eyes

"Joshua… He made me realise nobody has the right to take another persons life, no matter how much you hate them" Skinner smiled slightly

"Well at least you knew the difference… come on lets get to the hospital"

--

It was a short time later when Scully was dropped off at the hospital with Joshua. Scully had taken the boy to meet his real dad, who was awake and fully attentive but still very sore. Scully stood at the door and watched as Spender talked with the son he had never met.

"…I am so proud of you" he said placing a hand on Joshua's head. Scully smiled as Spender looked up at her.

"Thankyou Scully" Scully nodded back but didn't reply as she left them alone. Scully walked along the corridor towards Mulders room. She felt kind of nervous, she hadn't really talked to him in what seemed like forever. Scully peered through the crack in the door. Mulder was laying staring at the roof. The door creaked and Mulder turned his head and smiled as she walked in slowly and sat next to the bed. She reached out and took his hand.

"Hi" she said softly. Mulder smiled

"Hi" he replied. Scully looked down and was about to say something when Mulder spoke

"Scully, I am so sorry, you were right about everything…"

"Mulder, I…"

"Scully, please let me finish" Mulder swallowed "Scully you told me that she was manipulating everything and I just didn't listen and I couldn't see it and now I have lost the chance to have a family because of her… Scully I understand if you don't want me back" Scully looked at him for a moment then squeezed his hand

"Mulder I want nothing more than to just be with you and raise our baby as one happy family" Mulder stared her in the eyes and saw the fire behind them

"But I thought the baby was…" Scully smiled

"The baby is fine, Diana lied to you" Mulder turned his head and looked at the roof.

"Scully I…" Mulder felt a hand on his face

"Hey, I don't want to talk about Diana any more…" Mulder turned his head and closed his eyes as Scully leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips for a moment then released. Mulder looked at her and saw the love in her eyes.

"You are a remarkable woman, you know that Dana Scully?" Scully smiled

"I know, but I would prefer it, when you get out of this hospital, I would like to be called Dana Mulder" Mulder smiled

"You still want to marry me? After all I put us through?" Scully looked down at her belly

"I would still marry you in a heartbeat" She looked up then leaned over and kissed him again.

--

It was a few months later and Scully was about 8 months along now. Diana had been sentenced to 30 yrs in prison for attempted murder. Scully smiled, she never felt more alive as she stood at the alter holding hands with none other than Fox Mulder. She glanced across at Spender and Joshua. Spender now had a job and was looking after his son. They now live in a house down the street from Mulder and herself. Scully sighed and looked back at Mulder who looked her in the eyes and saw the greatest amount of joy he had ever seen in a human being, it was breath taking. Mulder smiled at her

'_No regrets?' _he mouthed, she shook her head.

'_Not one' _She mouthed back. Mulder squeezed her hand as the priest continued

"And I now pronounced you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" Scully pursed her lips and smiled as Mulder leaned in and kissed her gently, passionately. The crowd clapped and stood as cameras went off. Mulder and Scully kissed for a long moment then released. Scully took his hand and they turned towards everyone. She placed a hand on her belly and sighed

'_You're Mummy and Daddy is here now… forever' _They both started to walk down the aisle and back up the carpet towards the Limo. They turned and waved then Scully threw the bouquet before getting in the Limousine. Scully took Mulders hand once they started to drive off. He turned to her

"I love you" Scully smiled back at him

"I love you too" the Limo turned a corner then suddenly Scully felt a sharp twinge in her stomach. She leaned forward.

"Scully what's wrong?" Mulder asked placing a hand on her leg.

"Something's wrong, I think my water just broke" Mulder tapped on the glass to the driver.

"We need to get to a hospital" The driver nodded as they turned a corner "It's going to be alright" Mulder tried to soothe her as pain stated to spread throughout her stomach.

--

Scully was rushed to the hospital, the doctor had confirmed that she had gone into labour early and there were a few complications.

"The baby is backwards we need to get it to turn around" Scully nodded as they helped her up on her knees. She tried to keep her breathing calm as the doctor pressed on her belly.

"Ouch!" Scully clenched Mulders hand as pain went throughout her body.

"Ok Dana we have to lay you back down for a second" Scully nodded and laid down again. The doctor checked the baby's heartbeat.

"We have a steady heart be… wait… it's just stopped, nurse get prepped for a C section."

"Yes doctor" Mulder watched her go. Scully was getting a little distressed now

"What's wrong? Is my baby?…" sitting up slightly

"Dana you need to relax, we have to do a caesarean, so I need you to lie back and…" Suddenly everything was spinning and Scully's eyes went wide…

"Scully are you ok?…" But Scully didn't hear as blackness swept in on the breeze and she collapsed back on the bed…

"Scully!!"

--

**A/N**

**Will she and the baby be ok?**

**Hey, sorry about the wait**

**Been busy **

**Let me know what you thought and if you liked it**

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S I'm not saying what it is but if it is a boy does people want it to be named William or something different? I'm not worried… Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Secrets and Heartaches**

**10**

**--**

'_Scully, please don't go'_

"_Mulder, you hurt me so badly…"_

"_Scully I have changed, it was all Diana's…" _

"_No Mulder, you could have seen through it…."_

"_Scully I…"_

"_No Mulder…Goodbye…"_

"_Scully! Scully wait!!" _

Scully woke up in a rush, her heartbeat was racing and she felt uneasy. She could hear the beeping sounds of hospital monitors and felt coldness run through her. Scully tried to sit up but pain speared through her and she dropped back on the bed.

'_What happened?' _She wondered as she moved her hand to her stomach. It had a large bandage across it and realised what had happened. Scully glanced around the room and noticed Mulder sleeping in the chair next to the bed. She looked at him for a moment and felt slight anger she had held back for him rise again. She had tried hard for the passed few months to keep it buried away, ever since Diana had stabbed him in their house. Scully wanted to talk about it that night in the hospital months ago, but decided not to… so now she had held it back. Mulder wanted to talk about it but Scully kept changing the subject. She hadn't regretted marrying him but still there were issues unfinished with her. Scully watched Mulder's chest rise and fall with each breath. Laying back down she sighed in the dim lights. And slowly drifted back to sleep…

--

"Scully? Scully…"

Scully slowly opened her eyes and stared blurrily at the person standing over her.

"Mulder?" She asked croakily. Mulder smiled

"Yes, it's me. How are you feeling?" Mulder helped her sit up. Scully winched in pain as she moved.

"I feel a little groggy" Mulder nodded

"Yes, well you've been out of it for a while" Scully rubbed her face. Mulder sat down next to her. Suddenly she remembered

"Mulder is our baby?..." She asked in a rush. Mulder put his head down, Scully's stomach dropped.

"Mulder?..."

"Scully, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Our baby's dead isn't it?" Mulder looked up. Scully noticed he was smiling broadly.

"No not dead, in fact…" Mulder stood and walked out the door for a second, then emerged soon after. Scully's eyes went wide.

"Oh my…Mulder is that?" Mulder stood over her

"Yes Scully, you had twins" Scully was speechless.

"But how?"

"The doctor's couldn't work out how it was undetected" Scully reached up and Mulder managed to gently pass one of the babies to her.

"This little one is a boy…" Scully looked down at the beautiful baby.

"Mulder, he's so…"

"Cute?" Mulder finished. Scully looked up and smiled.

"And who is that?" Mulder sat gently on the bed and leaned over slowly

"And this little one is a girl…" Scully looked at the beautiful baby girl for a long moment. Mulder noticed she seemed sad

"Scully? What's wrong?" he asked reaching out and touching her arm. Scully pulled back a bit, just like Mulder had seen her do a few times before "Scully?" she looked up at him

"Mulder, I know this isn't really the right time but we need to talk about a few things" Mulder nodded and sat down on the chair.

"I know we do" He said looking down at his daughter waiting for her to continue

"Mulder, I may love you and I married you because of that love but…" She paused as her son made a sound "…But I don't forgive you for all the pain you and Diana caused, the trust you broke and if you want that forgiveness and trust back, I can't give it to you right now" Mulder looked at his daughter and pursed his lips.

"I know, I just wished you could have told me this before we got married" Scully smiled sadly.

"I guess I didn't want anymore stress with the baby, well babies" Mulder sighed then looked Scully in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" he apologised. Scully just stared at him

"Thank you, time will heal the tears" Mulder nodded and shifted his daughter to the other arm

"Well unless you want these two to be call Mulder and Scully Jnr, I suggest we pick names out for them" He said changing the subject. Scully laughed "What about Fred?" Scully stared bluntly him

"Fred?" She asked curiously, Mulder shrugged

"Well unless you have a better idea?" Scully paused for a moment and looked over her son

"What about William? After your father?" she replied. Mulder nodded slowly

"I like it, ok William it is… Now for little missy here" he said holding her up for Scully to see

"How about Rachael?" Scully suggested. Mulder screwed up his face

"Rachael? That's the best you can come up with?" he replied, funning with her. She smiled

"Well what would you have?" Mulder looked at his daughter

"What about Isabel?" Scully thought for a moment then nodded

"I like it, ok, William and Isabel Mulder it is then" Mulder moved over and sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I am truly a lucky man" he whispered. Scully leaned against him. Suddenly William started to cry. Scully sighed happily "Well mum, I think it's time for breakfast" Scully laughed as they switched babies.

"Don't worry dad, you'll get to do the nappy changing duty" Mulder laughed

"Thanks, I knew there was payback" They both laughed as the sunlight drifted into the room and a warm breeze gently blew, carrying their troubles away for the moment into eternity…

--

**State Prison**

**Somewhere in DC**

**One week later**

Diana sat and stared at the wall as a guard walked passed and threw the weekly newspaper in through the bars.

"There, breakfast will be in 2 hours" Diana turned her head and picked up the paper that had landed near her. Flipping through it, she pursed her lips until she landed on a certain page with a few certain pictures on it. Diana stared quietly at the photos. They were of Mulder and Scully under the newlywed section and a picture of them under it in the new arrival section, showing the twins in their arms. Diana's eyes seem distant as she placed the paper down. Quietly she started to sing as she began to rip out the pictures...

"…_Ghost ships take away everything _

_But they can't take away my darling_

_So close, but never too close, they're drifting_

_Through the storm, I see where I don't belong…"_

Diana ripped out the first picture of Mulder and Scully married then started to tear it in half separating the newlyweds as she continued singing

"…_Talk to me_

_Talk to me_

_Now not later_

_Walk with me _

_Walk with me_

_To the distant thunder_

_Lady everlasting_

_Has granted me all eternity _

_To be_

_Forever with, my darling…"_

Diana ripping the first one in half and placed the picture of Mulder down in front of her. She then pursued to ripped the picture of Scully into a million pieces slowly...

"…_Grey mists, it blinds nearly everyone_

_But it can't blind those who don't see love_

_So deep, but never too deep it all goes down_

_Through the rain, I can see, my darling_

Diana sang the chorus as she ripped the picture of Mulder, Scully and the babies in pieces. Once she had both pictures of Mulder without Scully attached to them, she picked them up and kissed them gently as she stood and walked over to the barred cell door. Pulling out a wire she had hidden in her pocket, she proceeded to try and pick the lock...

"…_You can try _

_To hide, all the pain you've tried so long to fight_

_But then you'll see _

_I am the one you will ever need_

_So break this spell _

_And find me on my way, I beg you not to tell_

_As long as you're in my heart_

_You'll forever be the one I love_

_So please, hear me _

_My darling…"_

Suddenly the lock clicked and the cell door creaked open. Diana placed a hand on her pocket and felt her heartbeat through the paper which Mulder was on before focusing her eyes ahead and walking out of the cell and down the corridor slowly…

"…_Lady Everlasting_

_Has granted me all eternity_

_To be _

_Forever with, my darling…"_

**--**

**A/N**

**Firstly I would like to say a big thankyou for everyone that read this story**

**Whether you reviewed or not, it doesn't matter as long as you enjoyed it**

**--**

**Secondly the two songs I had in this story:**

**Four leaf Clovers and Lady Everlasting**

**Are 100 percent mine **

**I wrote them and they're copyrighted lol**

**So I hope you liked them**

**--**

**Anyways big thankyou to everyone**

**Let me know what you thought **

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S This is my second attempt at an MSR story. So would people like me to try and write more MSR type stories in the future? Let me know, Thanks!**


End file.
